quiero una cita con una chica
by Chirly19
Summary: Este fic en general es sobre citas por internet en los que varios personajes se veran en situaciones muy raras. personajes: bruno,jack,crow,yusei, akixyusei, jackxcarly
1. la novia de bruno

**que tal este es mi segundoo fic el primero no esta terminado jejeje, espero que les guste **

**saludos**!** aki-nee!**

-quiero una cita con una chica-

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, pero si no fuera porque Kazuki Takahashi me robo la idea y los personajes, escribo este fic por fan de la serie...**

**"()" mis ****tontas intervenciones..**

**cap 1**

**"la novia de Bruno"**

Yusei, jack y crow llegan al taller, después de venir de la finca e aki (oo.O tiene finca? Bueno es mi fic porque lo cuestiono? Jeje)

-(suena 3 opening de 5ds mentis XD sigo)

Bruno- como les fue?

Crow- bien, deberias venir

Bruno- naa hablo con mi novia

Jack- quee! Tienes novia? Jajajaja no te lo creo

Bruno- si, mira se llama uñita006

Crow- eh?

Yusei- que nombre?

Crow- puedo verla?

Bruno- si pero tendria que pedirle una foto

Crow- y que esperas?

Jack- si vamoss que esperas!

Crow- tan afanado?.. no quieres que hable de esto con carly?

Jack- no seas metiche

Chat. –uñita me pasas una fotico tuya?

-claro brunitochic ;)

Crow, jack- jajajaja brunitochic que nombre mas estupidoo! Jaja

Bruno- mmm ha mira ya la envió

Yusei: espera estan seguros? Que tal sii

Jack: si queee!

Crow- si aki se entera que buscas chicas por Internet?

Yusei- eh?... eso no es cierto! Mejor me callo no participare en esto.

Crow- vamos da clic!

Bruno acepta la imagen y se empieza a bajar…

DESCARGA

1%, 2%

Jack- daaa que lentoo!

DESCARGA

3%

Crow- aaa

Los chicos se impacientan y les sudaba la frente

DESCARGA

MENOS 1%

Todos- O.o…

Jack: que mie*** y le da un golpe al pc

DESCARGA COMPLETA 100%

Jack –jaaa

Se abre la ventana de la foto..

Todos:-O.o…!

.com/image/mujeres%20anime%)

Crow- aaah! Mis ojos mis ojos! Arden ¡

Jack- quítala! Quítala! Grita jack desde una esquinita

Yusei solo voltea su cara enseguida

Y bruno que estaba pegado al pc quedo ciego, perplejo, congelado, idiotizado total en shock! …. X_X

XD


	2. crow quiere una cita

**que tal! les presento el segundo capitulo jejeje, es muy corto pues me gusta asi para llevar un orden y dejar expectativas****, ademas he visto que hay muy pocos fics de humor de yugioh 5ds..**

**espero que les guste **

**saludos**!** aki-nee!**

-quiero una cita con una chica-

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, pero si no fuera porque Kazuki Takahashi me robo la idea y los personajes seguiria siendo mio, escribo este fic por fan de la serie y diversion...**

**"()" mis ****tontas intervenciones**

**Cap 2**

**"crow quiere una cita"**

Otro dia en el taller, luego de tres semanas de haber superado aquel trauma, esta vez crow buscaba una cita en "" **(existe? Jejeje) **esperando tener suerte.

Yusei- que haces crow?

Crow-creo mi perfil para encontrar una cita

Yusei- ten cuidado recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez

Crow-si por supuesto que lo tendre

En eso llegan bruno y jack

Jack- que haces cabeza de pajaro?

Bruno-oh oh no me digas que buscas una cita

Crow- si

Jack- que tengas suerte porque con esa cara tuya jajajaja

Crow-que dijiste!

Jack- que no olles? Pregunta muy serio

Bruno- ¬.¬

Crow-grrr para que veas ya tengo mas de 50 solicitudes

Jack-jajajajaja deben ser chicas realmente desesperadas

Crow-aaa callate!

Bruno- haber asegurate de que sea linda

Crow-veras en cada perfil hay una foto

Bruno-que tal esa crow!

Crow-… mm, se llama "luckitas"

Yusei- no esta mal el nombre.. o si? Se quedo pensando el extraño nombre, mientras arreglaba ….mmm **(hay yo que se!, lo que sea el arregla cualquier cosa)**

Crow escoge la foto y la abre

Bruno- mm es linda pero hay algo raro

Crow- no importa al meos no es como la de la otra vez

Crow acepta la solicitud y abre un mensaje

(lee)

-nos encontramos hoy a las 7 en el restaurante "hoy fio manaña no"-besos luckytas ;)

Crow-jajaja lo vez jack!

Jack- juuumm

Crow parte a su cita mientras los chicos **(no se andan por hay en sus d-wheel, haciendo locuras ¬.¬)**

Mas tarde esa noche crow regresa

Jack- y bien como te fue?

Crow- O.o…

Yusei- oye crow! Que te pasa?

Crow-….etc

Bruno- valla esto es serio

Crow-…..no lo creeran…. T.T

...

JAJA que le pasaria a crow en su cita?...

Porque le puse ese nombre al restaurante?...

Vean **(digo lean XD)** el proximo capitulooo

Byee!

**Me despido y espero comentarios…los quiere**

**Una futura dark signers**

**Aki-nee!**


	3. la cita resulto ser lo que no era

holix de nuevo!... les traigo el capitulo 3!...

-quiero una cita con una chica-

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, pero si no fuera porque Kazuki Takahashi me robo la idea y los personajes seguiria siendo mio, escribo este fic por fan de la serie, diversion y ver a estos chicos en cosas raras **

Cap 3

"la cita resulto ser lo que no esperaba, crow trama algo"

**() mis tontas intervenciones..**

Un nuevo dia en el taller

Los gemelos leo y luna llegan

-yusei!

Yusei- aah hola chicos!

En eso baja crow con una cara muy deprimida

Jack- uf tan pesima fue tu cita?

Leo- crow tuvo una cita?

Luna-con quien?

Crow- no me hablen de eso ….

Bruno- y bien nos contaras que paso?

Crow- solo si prometen no reirse

Jack- eso esta difícil

Luna y leo- lo prometemos!

Yusei- tranquilo habla

Crow- esta bien, veran estaba cerca de llegar, estacione mi moto y camine hacia el restaurante

**/flashbacks/**

En la entrada del restaurante **(de nombre que lo invente sin pensarlo solo lo vi en una tienda jeje) **estaba una chica, cabello color castaño largo, llevaba una minifalda y una blusa de mangas largas, crow la ve desde lejos

Crow- mm es hermosa -penso

Este se acerca a la chica que estaba de espaldas

Crow- tu eres luckytas?

La chica voltea

-siiiii! Hola cieloo soy lucas! **(voz super gay)**

Crow-….O.o….! –ee..ere..s….mu…jer…?

Lucas- hayyy como crees!

Lo toma del brazo y entran al restaurante mientras crow no puede escapar ya que el tipo lo apretaba fuertemente, durante la cita crow permanecio sorprendido y en silencio estaba en shock, la chica hombre se aburrio y le hizo pagar la cuenta y eso que crow no habia comido nada..

-señor la cuenta, crow seguia con su mente alejadaaa

-60 dolares

Crow- quee! **(despierta de su shock) **-Oiga y no me puede fiar?

-lo siento señor ayer fiamos hoy no

Crow- pero si dice que hoy se fia

-si, eso fue ayer hoy no, no lo entiende?

Crow-oooo. Ahh!

**/fin del flashbacks/**

Crow- y me toco lavar los platos y gastar todos mis ahorros T.T

….silencio…

….

…

….

Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahaa rien todos

Luna y leo reian, bruno se tapaba la boca para evitar reir pero era imposible, jack estaba tirado en el suelo riendo a carcajadas, golpeando el piso y ahogandose de la risa

Jack- Jajajajajjaja que imbecil! -y así pasó todo el día, molestando y burlandose del pobre crow..

Estaban en la cafeteria y los otros ya habian superado lo que le paso a crow, excepto jack que moria de risa aun tomando un café

Jack-hahahaha

Crow- ¬.¬…

Jack- haha

Crow-juum con un tic en la ceja

Jack-ha ha, para de reir por un momento mira a crow y se pone serio

Jack-…

Crow-….-.-'

Jack- jajajajjajajajaja!

Crow- yaaaa cállate! Y le pega en la cabeza

Jack- aaaa! Malditoo!

Yusei- bastaa! Jack supéralo

Crow-ciertoo!

Crow se para y se va, planendo su venganza

En el camino se encuentra con carly, la antigua darksigner la cual se dirigia a su trabajo

Carly-hola crow!

Crow- aah hola carly!, puedes ayudarme?

Carly-en que?

Crow- pues le hare una broma a jack me ayudas?

Carly- sii! :)

Jack esperaba en el café **(ya sabra a quien) **tomaba un** (daaa café)** estaba solo, en eso llega crow pero este se sienta en otra mesa

3 minutos después aparece carly acompañada por alguien, jack la hiba a llamar pero nota que hablaba y reia con aquel sujeto

Jack-….*.*. hey crow! Le grita a su compañero

Crow- que quieres?

Jack- quien es ese sujeto que habla con carly!

Crow- yo quee seee!

Jack- tan sencible todavía!

Crow- y que quieres que haga? Ella es una chica libre no?

Jack- juumm

Jack miraba a carly que se habia sentado con el chico en una de las mesas **(celos)**

Crow- haber jack! Celoso?

Jack- quee vaa!

Crow- si como no ¬.¬….

Jack- juumm

Crow- te digo algo deberias buscar una cita y causarle celos a carly

Jack- que estupidez!

Crow- aa bueno pero se que quieres

Jack-…..

Crow-…

Jack-….

Crow-…..

Jack- esta bien! Si lo haree!

Se para de su silla y ambos parten a crear el perfil de jack

...

Continuaraaaa...

**-(suena 2 ending de 5ds, aunque este no combina aquí peroo bueee jeje mentis)**

** no se pierdan el proximo capitulo,**

***cuantas peticiones tendra el perfil de jack?...**

***podra causarle celos a carly?..**

***Porque pregunto si se las respuestas? XD**

**Nos vemos! . (bueno en realidad no nos vemos pero ya entienden jeje)**

**Una salvadora mas….**

**Aki-nee! **


	4. soy el mejor!, la cita de jack

.. les traigo el capitulo 4!...

-quiero una cita con una chica-

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, pero si no fuera porque Kazuki Takahashi me robo la idea y los personajes seguiria siendo mio, escribo este fic por fan de la serie, diversion y ver a estos chicos en cosas raras **

Cap 4

"soy el mejor!, la cita de Jack, Crow va a morir"

Llegan al taller, crow tenia todo planeado

Jack- Bruno! parate de allí deja de ver "love hina"

Bruno- pero si no estoy viendo lovehina, estoy viendo rosario+vampire

**(XD si ahora le haga propaganda a series)**

Jack- lo que sea! Parate, creare mi perfil para obtener una cita!

Bruno mira a crow que rie disimuladamente

Bruno- estas seguro? Ya ves lo que ha pasado?

Jack- jaaa yo no soy como tu o como crow! Yo soy mejor que ustedes!

Crow y bruno: ¬.¬…..

Un rato después de haber creado su perfil en ""

/perfil de jack: describete: "hola!, soy Jack Atlas, soy un rey y busco princesa" y con esa pequeña y estupida descripción

**(jack-no es estupida! Aki-nee: ups lo siento jack, no lo es ^-^ )**

Y como imagen de una foto de el señalando con su dedo y una rosa en la boca

Jack- cielooosss 500 solicitudes! Lo ves cabeza de pajaro soy mas bello y mejor que tu  
! hahaha

Crow- si si lo que digas king –dijo con sarcasmo

Crow sale un momento y llama a carly por su telefono

Crow- ya esta carly!

Carly- bien ya reviso

Mientras en el taller…..yusei y bruno no soportan a jack

Jack- hahahahahaha soy el mejor!

Bruno- ya para jack! Deja de presumir tanto

Crow- jojo ya tienes cita- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofa y alzaba sus manos a la cabeza

Jack- eh? No lo se

Yusei- como no vas a saber si ni siquiera has revisado, llevas un rato alagandote como loco

Jack- callate yusei! Hasta soy mejor que tu!

Yusei- ¬.¬ juuum como sea –dijo fastidiado

Crow- hey jack que tal estaa!- exclamo mientras señalaba una notificación en especifica

Jack- haber yo veo

Se llama stella

**-chat-**

-hola mi rey ;)** (en realidad era carly, pero jack no sabia)**

- hola mi reina

Crow- ridiculo –dijo desde el sofa

Yusei- no entiendo porque busca una cita, que paso con carly?

Bruno-parece que lo remplazo por alguien mas

Yusei- eso es imposible de creer

Crow- y lo es! En realidad es una broma

Yusei-ahh ya

Murmuraban los chicos a espaldas de jack, mientras el reia por nada

Hahahahaha

**-chat**-

-"stella"- te espero en el café

-jack- nos vemos! –se para del asiento –jajajajaa! Lo ven par de inútiles! Soy el mejor! Ahora ire a conocer mi cita y no sera una vieja gorda y fea o un travesti..

Crow y bruno- ¬.¬….. te odio..

Yusei- suerte!

**-café-**

Jack espera su cita viendo de reojo a carly y tomando una taza de café

Carly- eh hola jack!

Jack ni la voltea a ver

Carly- hice algo malo?

Jack- si fastidias! Largo espero a alguien mas

Carly- eh bueno me voy –aura depree-

Carly va detrás de un arbusto que esta a unos metros de la mesa de jack, y hay estaba crow espiando a jack

Crow- oye carly como es la cita?

Carly- jeje ya lo sabras

Jack leia una revista sobre el "orgullo de un rey", cuando de pronto ve una sombra que se acerca

-disculpe busco mi rey **(voz cansada)**

-sii ese soy yo! –se para de su asiento y sin aun ver ya que tenia los ojos cerrados –sii el gran Jack…..ah ah **(abre los ojos)**

Jack- O.O….!

-ash que joveshito tan apueshto –al parecer la cita de jack resulto ser una anciana

Crow y carly salen del arbusto

Carly-es mi abuelita! Hehe

Crow- chocala carly!

jajajajaja

jack- me..me engañaron..

-ship venga joven ayshudeme a sentar

Crow-jajaja adios jack! –coloca su brazo alrededor de carly

Jack- aaah malditoo me las pagaras –pensaba jack- y mas te vale que sueltes a carlyy! Le tira una mirada asecina a crow

-taller-

Yusei- como les fue con la broma?

Crow- divertido! Espera a que llegue

Bruno- cuando llegue te matara!

Crow- jaja que se atreva!

Mas tarde lega jack

Jack- aaaa tuu cabeza de mier*/*! Idiota! ****! Te mataree! Gritaba jack unas palabrotas que dejaban traumado al buen bruno

Ack- espera no corras cobardee! Te materee hijo de ***! –persigue al pobre crow que corre muerto de risa

FIN.

Jeje espero que les halla gustado, la proxima veremos digo leeremos yuaki! **(mi maxima inspiración)** , las caras depriminadas de los busca cita, los celos aun no superados de jack y una nueva broma como victima yusei, la cual les traera problemas a los tres idiotas

**(jack,crow, bruno- Ey!**

** Aki-nee: lo siento es mi historiaa y actuaran como yo lo diga ok! **

**Crow, jack, bruno- ok….**

**Crow- pero porque yusei no ha estado en estas situaciones tan vergonzosas! **

**Aki-nee- en serio quieres saber…¬.¬…. :) )**

**Byee! Bye! Una futura akatsuki!**

**Aki-nee…..**


	5. planeando la broma para yusei

.. finalmente termino el capitulo 5, se supone que esto eran dos capitulos pero decidi dejarlo asi como un solo capitulo...disfuten! ...

-quiero una cita con una chica-

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, pero si no fuera porque Kazuki Takahashi me robo la idea y los personajes seguiria siendo mio, escribo este fic por fan de la serie, diversion y ver a estos chicos en cosas raras **

**Cap 5**

** - "planeando una broma para yusei, -que clase de preguntas haces?"-**

Un nuevo y hermoso dia comienza en el taller del poppo time, las aves cantan, los niños juegan sanamente / tu hijoo! De la *** , vete a ****, batea ese **** balon!/ (mm O.O bueno sanamente), los arboles se mueven con el viento, los vecinos chismosean y un perro hace sus necesidades

**(buenoo ya, olvidemos esas horribles escenas!** **Vallamos** **al** **punto**)

En el taller estaban tres locos con caras deprimidas (crow-oyee! Aki-nee: ah lo siento, con rostros deprimidos, crow- **¬.¬ aki-nee: que! A bueno en fin)**

**... **

..Los tres estaban muy tristes, bruno porque aun seguia soltero, crow porque perdio todo su dinero y jack porque carly empezo a salir con ese tipo del café y aunque era parte de la broma, ella se habia encariñado con el

En eso llega yusei después de reparar algo (**yo que** **se! otra vez)**

Yusei- que les pasa chicos! Aun estan mal?

Crow- pues si

suena el telefono….jack contesta

jack- ah hola kiryu!, si kiryu, como estas kiryu, matando villanos en el viejo oeste kiryu?, bien kiryu, lo sé kiryu, yo tambien kiryu, y adios kiryu. **(de que mier** hablaban?)**

jack- era kiryu! Sabian?

Crow- nooo de verdad? Dijo con sarcasmo

Jack- si en serio **(-idiota, ups lo siento, jack- no deshonres el buen nombre de un rey!, aki-nee: si, su** **majestad, sigue creyendo)**

Yusei- ahora dejen esa actitud! -primero bruno! deja de ver "junjou romantica"!

Bruno- pero si estoy viendo "tol ove ru"

Yusei- como sea!, crow barre el taller con esa escoba que tienes como cabeza

Crow- queeee!

Yusei- y jack mas te vale que busques un trabajo!

Todos- juuuuum

Yusei- bien ahora me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

…

Jack- quien se cree ese para mandarme!

Crow- sii y para burlarse de mi cabello! El de él es peor un cangrejo raro!

Bruno, o para decirme que deje de ver una serie

Jack- bruno eso ya es otra cosa

Bruno- juum

Crow- ya se! Que tal siii –dijo crow con una sonrisa maquiavelica

Jack, bruno- siiii….. dijeron impacientes

Crow- si le hacemos una broma!

Bruno- um si.. -tocando su barbilla

Jack- buena idea crow!, al fin tu cabeza de escoba sirve para algo!

Crow- oyee!, bueno el punto es…

Todos: hahahahahahahahahaha empiezan a reir como psicopatas y aun paso de volverse locos

hahahahahahahahahhaha

Etc, etc, hahahahahahhaa

Dos minutos después

Hahahahahhaa, etc..

Crow- ya basta! Y bien que haremos?

Jack- daaaa crei que sabias!

Crow-umm jeje –tocando su cabeza

….

Yusei que estaba en casa de aki, ayudandole con unos super problemas de fisica /calcular cuantos granos de arena ay en un tramo de playa de 0,5 km de largo por 100 m de ancho y una profundidad de 3 m. se sabe que el diámetro de un grano de arena es alrededor De 1,00mm /

Yusei- facil! Y empieza a resolverlo, un rato después solo le tomo 5 minutos

Aki- yusei no quieres algo para beber?

Yusei- si

Aki- bien ya regreso

Aki va a la cocina y prepara el frutiño (**refresco en polvo, para preparar con agua, para los que no sepan), ac**cidentalmente y sin darse cuenta aki echa Escopolamina **(una sustancia para dormir okeeey soy una genio en quimica! XD),** creyendo que era azucar, ademas de que estaba ida, pensando en yusei,

Aki- listo! Aquí tienes

Yusei- gracias! Sigamos

Aki- si

Mas tardee..

…

Aki- yusei que haces! Basta!

**(aaaah se que malpensaron jejeje mentis sigo)**

Yusei- pero quiero dormir –bosteza y se recuesta en las piernas de aki

Aki- no! Despierta!

Yusei-… -.-** (dormido)**

Aki- ah? Yusei despierta! Lo sacudia, le pegaba en la espalda, pero era inútil yusei ya estaba en el septimo sueño

Aki- levantate!, .de pronto yuseise levanta aun dormido** (sonámbulo XD)** y se tira sobre aki, abrazandola como si fuera un peluche

Aki se sonroja –ah porque a mi! –decia pero aun asi disfrutaba el momento

Mas tarde ya estaba empezando a anochecer

Yusei se levanta al fin y observa el rostro de aki que no estaba para nada feliz

Aki- juum adios yusei! –dijo indignada

Yusei- pero que..

Aki- si que! Te quedaste dormido!

Yusei- eh lo siento no me fije

Aki- si, si gracias, -dijo con los brazos cruzados y llendose a su cuarto, dejando a yusei dudoso

Yusei- pero que paso?..

Luego se va..

-taller-

Los chicos aun planeaban la broma, ya que se la pasaron toda la tarde viendo peliculas porTNT **(si ahora no solo animes sino canales jeje)**

Crow- lo tengo chicos!, nosotros hemos pasado por cosas que no quiero recordar, solo falta yusei!

Jack: entonces que sugieres?

Bruno: quieres que le creemos un perfil a yusei!

Crow: si! Y cuando lo tengamos listo le buscaremos la peor cita y hacemos que acosen a yusei

Jack: jeje tiene que ser una cincuentona no una setentona (**eh?)**

Bruno: gorda y fea

Crow- que paresca hombre

Todos- hahahahahaha –empiezan a reir como locos otra vez, yusei llega muy deprimido y se va a dormir ignorando a los tres que saltaban como unos niños chiquitos

Crow- ya basta! , Todos se ponen serios –mañana sera el dia huahuahua

Se van a dormir

…

…..

.-…..

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno bruno enciende la pc, para empezar la primera fase de la broma, crow se sienta en un sofa, yusei muy silencioso estaba en una mesa dibujando (**oh hasta dibuja)** y jack fue un momento al café

-café-

Jack tomaba una taza de café (**como siempre)**

Jack- carly!

Carly- jack? Que quieres?

Jack- eh? Dije carmin! No carly!

Carly- carmin?

Jack- si si eso

Carly- y que es o quien es?

Jack- eh… es….** (pensando no tenia idea de que decir)**

Carly- …(**esperando una respuesta sabiendo que no la tenia)**

Jack- es… es corporacion arquitectonica regional miguel i nadie, -lo dice muy rapido

Carly- eh? Eso no existe jack!

Jack- claro que si existe!

Carly- jeje parece que el café te esta asiendo efecto

Jack- no es cierto!

Carly- bien entonces me voy

Jack- no! Espera la verdad es que…

Carly- que? -se pone frente a el con las manos en su cara, esperando una respuesta

Jack- eh…(se sonroja) –nada! Que eres fastidiosa!

Carly- jajajaja (lo abraza) eres un baka!

Jack- carly! Sueltame!

….

-taller-

Bruno- oye yusei cuantos años tienes?

Yusei- 19 –responde sin interes

Crow- de que color son tus ojos?

Yusei- azules

Luego de responder como 15 preguntas innecesarias, llega jack

Jack- listo bruno?

Bruno- perate solo faltan 5 datos mas

Yusei al fin reacciona –oigan de que se trata esto!

-jejejejeje reian todos

Yusei- oigan! No quiero involucrarme en lo que sea que esten tramando

Crow- y que! Yusei esto te conviene

Yusei- me conviene?

Bruno- claro! No quieres tener una cita?

Yusei- no, respondio

Crow- ja vamos yusei! oo es que tienes miedo?

Yusei- yo miedo de que? –pregunta incredulo

Crow- de aki por supuesto! , ella no sabra nada tranquilo

Yusei- pero si no quiero citas!

…..

En eso llega aki, todos guardan silencio y bruno minimiza la pagina y se pone a ver "green green"

Aki- hola chicos que hacen?

Crow- … nadaa..

Jack- parate de alli bruno! dejame seguir

Crow- que! –se acerca a jack –no puedes esperar a que se valla? –le dice en voz baja

Jack- que va! Ademas ella debe saber este dato!

Aki- dato?

Yusei- eh no les prestes atención –se coltea y se sienta de espaldas en la mesa donde antes estaba suplicando que no pasara nada

Bruno- no jack no es apropiado –dijo entre dientes

Jack- aah callate! Oye aki!

Aki- si?

Jack- mm cuanto le mide a yusei? tu debes saber!

-todos- O.O! ¡ lo malinterpretaron por la forma en que pregunto jack

Aki-….eh .eh (sonrojada mas que un tomate)

Yusei tenia una cara de indignación y con una venita en la frente

Sin responder aki salio del taller rapido y aun apenada por tal pregunta

Crow- idiota! Ya ves lo que causas!

Jack- yoo! Pero que hice? (**daa jack aun no lo entiendes?)**

Crow- que clase de preguntas haces! No entiendes..

Yusei- espera crow –se para de su silla - yo me encargare de que entienda

Yusei se pone frente a jack con un aura oscura rodeandolo

Jack- yusei calma yoo **(se reduce a su version chibi temblando de miedo)**

-aahh no! -le pega en el ojo y luego en la cabeza, después sale del taller como si nada, crow y bruno estaban en un rinconsito abrazados y mirando la horrible escena con miedo (**tambien en version chibi)**

**-esa tarde- **

Jack- aah ese imbecil!..

Tocan a la puerta y jack va abrir

Carly- ah jack, hola yo… -se queda muda al ver el rostro de jack que le faltaba un dientesito, su ojito estaba morado y su naricita tenia una curita

-aah (**se desmaya)**

Jack- carly! –la levanta y la acuesta en el sofa

Crow- jack no creo que sigamos con la broma

Jack- que!

Bruno- si mira lo que te hizo!

Jack- no! Seguiremos con nuestro plan!

Crow- pero

Jack-pero nada! Mira no mas como me dejo!

Crow- tu te lo buscaste!

Jack-yo no me busque nada! El solo quizo pegarme y ya! Porque sabe que soy mejor que el

Bruno- ehm….

Jack- ademas le tienen miedo a yusei?

Crow- por supuesto que no!

Jack- bueno entonces…

Bruno, crow- aceptamos! Seguiremos con el siuiente paso!

**Este capitulo fue mas largo queria acabar ya jejeje y mi inspiración no paraba … tambien gracias a mis pervertidos compañeros pude sacar este capitulo si lo notaron XD**

**Gracias por los reviews el proximo cap sera lo mejor! Jejeje ya planee todo.. huahuahauahua **

**Los quiere!...**

**Próximamente miembro del Team´s 5ds! **

**Aki-nee!... _(huum espera ya hay una aki bueno no importa! Jejejeje)**

**Saludos!..**


	6. el perfil de yusei

-quiero una cita con una chica-

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, pero si no fuera porque Kazuki Takahashi me robo la idea y los personajes seguiria siendo mio, escribo este fic por fan de la serie, diversion y ver a estos chicos en cosas raras**

NOTA}: "a los gemelos les cambie el nombre del japones al latino me gustan mas el nombre que tiene al traducir, luna y leo)

**Cap 6**

** "el perfil de yusei, -preparate para el desastre"**

Luego de todo lo que habia ocurrido antes de ayer **(bueno aquí no importa el tiempo, este lo termine hace dias, eh eh que estoy diciendo, esto no interesa a nadie! -.-') **

Jack se recuperaba de sus golpes con la ayuda de carly, crow y bruno estaban finalizando el perfil de yusei, los gemelos luna y leo llegan al taller para hacer unas tareas, aki estaba participando en unas correras de d-wheel y yusei andaba por ahí arreglando algo **(****nunca se que colocar jeje…)**

**-…**

**…..**

Crow- esta listo!

Bruno- ahora solo faltan las fotos…

Crow- si vallamos a descansar

Bruno y crow llegan a la sala encontrando una escena realemente incomoda entre jack y carly (**juum tranquilos solo era un arrume (beso), aunque tenia pensado poner algo mas…)**

Crow- oigan oigan! Pa eso hay hotel!

Bruno- jejeje

Carly- oh lo siento –dijo carly separandose rapido de jack y apenada

Jack- ja! No se metan en lo que no les importa!

Crow- me meto y que? Que no ves que alla en el taller hay niños!

Jack- ja los niños de hoy en dia saben mas que todos nosotros

Crow- …¬.¬

Jack- ahora hay que subir las fotos

Carly- les puedo ayudar?

Crow- claro carly!

Carly- bien!

Jack- callate crow! Yo soy quien puede permitirle –clato carly!

Carly- que?

Jack-…¬.¬ lo que dijo crow

Carly- ah! Jeje

Los chicos suben una cantidad de fotos de yusei en todas las poses posibles y colocan en su descripción /" hola chicas lindas, soy yusei fudo, el ganador de la copa de la fortuna , uno de los salvadores y el mejor duelista, quiero tener una cita con cada una esta noche, les espero en el taller ;) "/

Bruno- el perfil esta listo!

Jack- perfecto! Ahora solo debemos esperar a que llegue

Crow, bruno, jack, sii jajajajajjajaa

Carly- -.-' que onda con estos? Y yo soy rara?

Esa tarde yusei llega muy cansado y se sienta en el sofa, viendo lo que veia bruno **(la pelicula: la desaparición de haruhi suzumiya, bueno en fin) **los gemelos tambien se habia quedado a ver, pronto jack llega

Jack- apaga ese televisor!

Luna, leo- porquee!

Jack- eso es una estupidez!

Bruno- callate! Nisiquiera la has visto!

Jack- jajaja yo no necesito ver esas estupideces yo soy el mejor! Y veran algo mas que he querido decir "no hay nadie como yo!, porque yo soy el mejor, todos somos diferentes y nacimos separados!, la vida se encargo de que yo y ustedes nos encontremos aquí, y finalmente yo solo lo mejor"

Bruno-¿?

Crow- wooou jack! De verdad pensaste eso!

Jac- a que te refieres… quieres decir que yo no pienso!

Crow- woo me sorprende tu capacidad intelectual!

Jack- ¬.¬

Bruno, Yusei, luna, leo- hahahahahha

Jack- muy divertido no Yusei?

Yusei- si haha

Jack- bueno que tal esto!

Abree la pagina del perfil, crow y bruno se paran ambos de cada lado del pc diciendo –taran!

** (aki-nee- que ridiculos…. Crow- si tu eres la que nos hace decir eso! Aki-nee–ah verdad! No te lo creo crow- juum **** ¬.¬)**

Yusei- que! Para eso eran tantas preguntas!

Jack- si y mira para que veas que soy mejor que tu **(y vuelve con que es el mejor) **veamos cuantas solicitudes tienes…

Yusei-si si como sea

Jack- son….-.-….

….

1.000! solicitudes!

Crow- vaalla y el numero aumenta!

1.01 1.002 1.003 y medio

Crow-¿?

Bruno-que cosas tan raras…

Jack- no puedee ser! si yo soy el rey!

Yusei- lastima, pero no me importa -dijo encogiendose de hombros

Crow- como que no Yusei! mira cuantas chicas lindas quieren salir contigo

** (aki-nee- entre esas yo! Aki-nee!, crow- eso es obvio que estes! Aki-nee! Siii huahuahua)**

Yusei- pero yo no quiero

Bruno- haha el solo tiene ojos para aki

Leo-jeje tienes razon bruno –suena el telefono

-leeeeeooooo! Donde estan? Que hay del trabajo en grupo que ibamos a hacer! –**(era uno de sus amigos el que sea total, no importa) **

-luna- cierto! Debemos irnos!

Leo- nos vemos chicos!

Luna- si adios! Y cuidado con esas cosas que estan haciendo

…..

Jack- como es posible que tenga mas solicitudes…T.T

Crow- ya superalo si! Ajaa Yusei!

Yusei- em…

Bruno- tal vez si vemos una de las fotos se aliente

Bruno escoge un perfil del club de fans y abre una foto

Descripción foto-un monton de chicas en shorts y minifaldas

Jack, crow, bruno se quedan boquiabiertos

Crow- Yusei si no quieres me las puedo quedar **(hablan como hipnotizados yo que se)**

Yusei- no! –dice tambien idiotizado** (oh vamos Yusei debe tener su lado oscuro jejeje)**

Bruno- crei que no querias salir con nadie

Yusei- bueno me arrepiento

Jack- y qe hay de…aki

Estaban pegados al pc, que no notaron que aki estaba en las escaleras, escuchandolos y viendolos hace rato

Yusei- no se enterara

Aki- cof (tos falsa)

Los chicos voltean

Crow- akii!

Bruno- oh oh

Jack- haha problemas –murmura jack

Yusei- aki! Yo…

Aki- eh nada cierto hehe(sonrisa falsa) , no sabia que querias tener una cita Yusei, yo me voy **(en camara lenta)**, se fue corriendo con su cabeza agachada y unas gotitas de lagrimas salian de sus ojos

Yusei- aki! Espera!

Crow- jeje se fue molesta cuidado

Yusei- ustedes! Fue por su culpa!, **(imaginemos que Yusei pierde el control), **un aura oscura lo rodea y empieza a golpear a los chicos, les patea y luego los tira contra el pc dejandola destruida Yusei sale para encontrar a aki, pero ella se sube a su d-wheel y se va ignorandolo

Yusei-…aki…-entra deprimido y se va para su cuarto

Crow-…a….a…..yudaa… -los tres estaban todos revolcados, apaleados, ojos morados, chichones etc, etc, una escena realmente tragica

Era de noche y todos estaban durmiendo, los tres ya habian curado sus heridas, alguien toca la puerta y Yusei se lavanta para ver quien era

Yusei-quien sera?

-aaaahh Yusei! me estabas esperandoo!

Yusei- esperando?

Una chica se lanza sobre Yusei abrazandolo

Yusei- espera! Quien eres? Ni te conozco!

De la puerta se asoma otra "pela" **(digo otra chica es mi regionalidad ya? Jeje asi se le dice a una chica por aca)**

**-**oyeee! Tu! Apartate de mi Yusei!- grita la tipita

-nooo! El es mio!-grita la otra

Yusei- eh.. -.-' que rayos pasa aquí? Ya calmense!

Las dos se miran con desprecio

-yusei me invito ami!

-que va! A mi!

Crow- que sucede? –pregunta crow

Yusei- eso mismo me pregunto

Crow- ah si son las chicas del perfil

Yusei- y que hacen aquí?

Crow- bueno Yusei antes de que llegaras nosotros invitamos a unas cuantas chicas de tu perfil al taller

Yusei- bien….. ustedes pueden irse..!

-no Yusei!- exclama una

-tienes que prometer que saldras conmigo!

.no! conmigo!

Crow- con las dos!

Yusei le clava una mirada fulminante

Crow- eh.. mejor me callo

-yusei! prometelo! –grita la tipita

Yusei- si lo prometo se iran?

-siii! –gritan en coro

Yusei- esta bien! Ya largo! Y les cierra la puerta, voltea a ver a crow,

Yusei- como se atreven a hacer eso!

Crow- peroo Yusei eso fue antes de que aprendieramos la leccion

Yusei- como sea me voy a dormir ….

Justo cuando Yusei iba a cerrar los ojos escucha unos gritos afuera

-yusei! Yusei! Yusei!

Yusei- que mier** con untic en su ceja

Abre la ventana y ve a un monton de mujeres con carteles y fotos de Yusei, tambien habian fans de bruno, jack y crow

Los otros tres entran al cuarto de Yusei para ver

Crow- woo! Cuantas fans! De Yusei!

Jack- como es posible!, si Yusei es un baka!

-no llames idiota a Yusei! jack! –grito una de las fans que le tira un zapato y por error le da en la frente a bruno que cae desmayado

-aaaahh bruno!- grita un grupito de fans

Jack- hahaha!

-toma esto jack! –una fan de Yusei que tambien era fan de bruno, le tira una piedra y desafortunadamente para jack le pega justo en sus partes

Jack—ahh!-se aroodilla

-aah jack! –grita oootro grupito de fans

Crow- jaja dos caen!, estas chicas estan locas

Yusei- cielos dan miedo

-aah crow!

Yusei- parece que tambien tienes fans crow!

Crow- oh en serio? Hehe

-si crow! , enseñame a volar!

Crow- ¿? Volar?

Yusei- hehe oigan todas vallanse!

-siii Yusei! te amamos! –el grupo de fans obedecen y se van

Los chicos vuelven a sus respectivas habitaciones

Un poco mas tarde…..

Yusei- jaja que es! (despierta) –aah! Que hacen! –era otra veez un grupoo de chicas que estaban sobre la cama de Yusei y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas

-aaah! Bastaa! Jajaja ya paren! Chicos ayudaa!

-no podemos! Hahahaha

Bruno, jack y crow tambien estaban en la misma situación

Yusei- haaa basta! (estaba riendo de las cosquillas pero a la vez le molestaba)

….

Los 4 al fin logran safarse y dejan a las locas fans encerradas en los cuartos; ellos les toco dormir en el taller

Bruno abrazaba un osito de peluche y chupaba su dedito

**(aki-nee- lo mas de tiernito hehe bruno- de donde salio ese osito! Aki-nee- de mi imaginación bruno- ah! bueno)**

Jack dormia con una mano en su pecho y la otra señalando a los lados

**(aki-nee- full loco jack-espera yo no duermo asi! Aki-nee- y como estas tan seguro? Jack- eh eh)**

Crow dormia cruzado de brazos en una silla y haciendo como buho

**(crow-oyee! Solo porque mi deck son puras aves ya todo tiene que ver con eso! Aki-nee- sii! Callese! Y duerma!)**

Y Yusei dormia completamente quietito

** (aki-nee- ya ven aprendan! Yusei no cuestiona mi fic!... Yusei- lo empezare hacer! Porque nos haces estooo! ...Aki-nee- asi demuestro mi amor por todos ustedes jejeje... todos-claro claro ...aki-nee- siii! Y ahora duerman! Que tendran que esperar dos dias para despertar!)**

**Si el siguiente llevara tiempo los hare sufrir porque últimamente eso es lo que me calma de mis responsabilidades, ademas de que estoy rabiosa con yusei! lo siento es momentaneo pero aun asi lo hare sufrir! Huhuhuhu**

**Nos vemos! Saludos**

**Una lokita y sabia aki-nee!**


	7. no puede ser que esto halla pasado

-quiero una cita con una chica-

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, pero si no fuera porque Kazuki Takahashi me robo la idea y los personajes seguiria siendo mio, escribo este fic por fan de la serie, diversion y ver a estos chicos sufrir! huahuahauhaauahuahauahau**

NOTA}: "a los gemelos les cambie el nombre del japones al latino me gustan mas el nombre que tiene al traducir, luna y leo)

Cap 7

"no puede ser que esto halla pasado!, corazones rotos"

**Amanece….etc**

Los chicos aun seguían dormidos **(jujuju ) **y las fans andaban por toda la casa.

Por otra parte aki decide volver al taller para hablar con Yusei , e invita a carly, leo y luna

Cuando llegan ven en la sala un grupo de chicas en pijamas muy reveladoras

Aki- que es esto!

-ah es aki! –grito una fangirl

Leo- aah1….. que lindas.. **(sonrojado)**

Luna- leo!, basta! –y le cubre los ojos

Carly- quienes son ustedes? Y que hacen aquí!

Jack, Yusei y crow se dan cuenta que alguien llego y van rapido a la sala para evitar malas conclusiones, bruno aun seguia dormido **(si bruno sigue durmiendo huhuhu) **

Jack- carly! Eh

Carly- aa esta vez no dices carmin eh?

-dormimos aquí con los chicos –dijeron en tono seductor

Aki, carly, luna y leo –quee!

Yusei- no! No es lo que creen!

Aki- suficiente! Y yo que… -baja su cabeza

Carly- jack! Me decepcionas! –cruza los brazos

Jack- es mentira carly!

Aki- vámonos carly, aquí no nos necesitan –voltea dirigiendose a la puerta

Carly- si! Adios jack –dijo triste

Jack- noo! Carly!

Yusei- aki espera!

Salen corriendo y mas atras van las fans

Crow- fiuss menos mal por mi que no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie, pobres de jack y Yusei

Luna- ustedes son unos…. (se sonroja imaginando no se que cosas) PERVERTIDOS!

Crow- noo! Luna no es lo que creen!

Leo- entonces que es?

Crow- fue un error, todo era una broma que habiamos planeado desde el principio para Yusei, luego nos arrepentimos pero jack insistio en que siguieramos y volvimos con la broma y ahora todo se salio de control que hasta el mismo jack por lo que veo salio perjudicado jam jam –sin aire y cansado de tanto hablar

(**crow- no podias hacer un resumen!...Aki-nee- ah no! Queria que te cansaras! Huahau….. crow- aaahh quiero retirarme! Aki-nee- noo! Ahora actua como tal!)**

Leo- jajaja

Luna- son unos idiotas! ….ahora quien sabe como arreglaran esto!

Leo- hehe y viendo a aki las cosas van peligrosas

Crow- si pobre Yusei

Afuera carly y aki ya iban lejos en sus d-wheel **(si imaginemos que carly tiene una, no la que uso en el duelo con jack) **

Yusei y jack escapan de las fans

Jack pudo evadirlas y fue tras carly, pero Yusei aun no lo lograba, en la distancia mientras corria casi sin aire ve a aki que se habia bajado de su d-wheel y esperaba a Yusei con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa

Yusei- aki ayudame!

Corria y corria huyendo de las toletiadas (loks) fans, cuando al fin se acerca a aki con un brillo en sus ojos, pero para su suerte esta lo recibe con un golpe y Yusei cae al suelo.

-aaaah! Yusei! –gritan las fans – aaah maldita bruja!

Aki- como me llamaste! –le clava una mirada super sadica a las fans, al parecer la aki mala volvio (aunque ya habia vuelto antes de pegarle a yusei)

-glup –las fasn retroceden

Yusei- aki porque? Yo yo….. –miraba con ojitos de cachorrito regañado

Aki- haha callate Yusei! mas te vale que no vuelvas a hablarme y ahora vete con tus chicas! Y ami no me ***! Vete a la ***! Yusei! –voltea y se sube a su d-wheel

Yusei – O.o -…ah …a….a…...a….a…a….a….a…...aki -salen lagrimas de su rostro, las fans se acercan para consolarle

Yusei- largoo!

-aaah lo sentimos! Yusei!- y salen corriendo

Yusei- maldición!

**(Yusei- oye! No le preguntaba a aki , te pregunte a ti escritora! Porque!¡ aki-nee- noo según mi fic tu le preguntas a aki! No ami! Yusei- jumm…aki-nee!- aah ya estas como crow siempre atacando mi fic! Crow- que yo que? Aki-nee! –largo tu estas en el taller! Crow- huy de mal humor .aki-nee- juuumm ve a comer maiz ¡! Crow- eh? Maiz! Que tienes contra mi! )**

Mientras con jack , por loco que paresca carly volvio a ser un darksigner

**(jack-quee! O.O aki-nee- jaja mentira)**

En relidad carly termino estrellandose con un poste, ya que cuando jack iba tras ella, el la llamo y le dijo que mirara para atrás y la muy idiota miro y cuando jack le iba a avisar choco con el poste de luz.

Jack- carly! Carly! –corre hacia ella que estaba tirada en el suelo

Carly- auchh mi cabeza

Jack- te golpeaste con el poste? – le medio levanta quedando de rodillas

Carly- nooo! Solo queria probar su dureza! –dijo con sarcasmo

Jack- aah pues lo siento por preguntar!

Carly- jack porque hiciste eso?

Jack- hacer que! Si yo no hice nada! Fueron los chicos!

Carly- no me refiero a eso , me refiero a porque me llamaste! Para que me golpeara con el poste?

Jack- no!

Carly- jaam –suspira cansada –creo que no pueda resistir

Jack- carly! –la sacude

Carly- adios jack y cierrasus ojos

Jack- carly! Despierta no te mueras!

Carly- no estoy muerta –dijo de golpe –solo cerre mis ojos –dijo calmada

Jack- ah bueno en fin carly solo fue un malentendido

Carly- dime jack –toca su cara- no lo hiciste con una de esas chicas verdad?

Jack- eh? –se sonroja

Carly solo dime antes de descansar –aun calmadita jack- por supuesto que no! Te digo que esas locas llegaron a buscar ayusei y luego la agarraron con nosotros

Carly- entinedo –decia sin aire –ahoa quiero ir a la luz….

Jack- noo! Carly no vallas a la luz!

Carly- dejame terminar! Que no ves los puntos seguidos! –grita de golpe y luego vuelve a ponerse sumisa –quiero ir a la luzhospital me puedes llevar?

Jack- aah jeje si vamos! –con una gotita en su cabeza , la carga y la lleva al "hospital ve a la luz" (full nombre njd XD)

…..

En el proximo y capitulo final! Yusei debera recuperar a aki!

Bruno al fin tendra su cita?

Crow tomara un nuevo camino! Y no sera a un nido** (crow-aah me tienes harto con tus insultos! Que odias a las aves! Aki-ne- tututu loco, crow-aaahh!)**

Jack y carly se van de vacas **(de vacaciones ombe )**

Pero antes deben terminar con todo el problema que ocasionaron

**Avances..**

Yusei- aki escuchame!

Aki- no oigo! Blah blah

** Full avances jajaja dos lineas **


	8. disculpas, que difícil es tratar con aki

-quiero una cita con una chica-

**Bueno para ahorrar colocar jack, bruno y crow , los nombrare como "los tres"**

**Los personajes estan en ooc, cambio de personalidades, aunque ya lo notaron hehehe muy tarde para decirlo haha**

**Esto lo escribi enfermita pero aun asi mi imaginación funcionaba**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, pero si no fuera porque Kazuki Takahashi me robo la idea y los personajes seguiria siendo mio, escribo este fic por fan de la serie, diversion y ver a estos chicos sufrir! huahuahauhaauahuahauahau**

**

* * *

**

**Cap 8**

**"disculpas y que difícil es tratar con aki cuando esta brava"**

Un nuevo dia comienza en el taller no habia la misma alegria.

Yusei jugaba con sus herramientas a

** (bob el constructor, Yusei- no me pongas como eso...aki-nee: hehe esta bien)**

Estaba recostado sobre la mesa y tenia una esfera en sus manos que subia y bajaba.

Yusei- sube…. –lanza la esfera suavemente

-baja….. –la esfera regresa

-subeee…

-baja…..

-subee…..

-baja….

Etc etc…..

Dos minutos

Yusei -subeee…

Yusei -Baja…..

Bruno y crow trataron de hablar con él, pero él solo los ignoraba ademas de que estaba enviciado en su magnifico juego.

Crow- cieloss pero que le hemos hecho a nuestro amigo –dice saliendo del taller

Bruno- si el que nos ayudo tanto

Crow- me siento masl algo me pica en el cuello

Luna- se llama culpa –dice acercandose con leo

**(en realidad era un piojo que lo que le estaba picando) **

Bruno- y yo siento que mi estomago sufre

Luna-. Eso se llama remordimiento!

Leo- o mas bien una fuerte diarrea

Luna- LEO-NAR-DO! (hahah que horrible se oye) no digas eso! , se oye tan feo!

Leo- no me llames Leonardo! Y no se oye feo, es normal decir o diarrea, o canalera o …..

Luna- basta! –se cubre los oidos

Crow- debemos ayudarlo

Leo- debemos me huele a manada ¬.¬

Bruno- bien! Crow, yo y jack debemos ayudarle

Luna- bueno pero veran si es con aki, ella esta super cambiadisima, no creo que lo entienda

Leo- si! Ha vuelto a ser la bruja de la rosa negra

Luna- veran ayer…

/flashbacks/

Luna visita a aki, ella estaba lavando unos platos, lo que no se daba cuenta era que los platos estaban limpios

Luna- aki, ya te diste cuenta de que los platos estan limpios!

Aki- bueno yaa! –y deja caer la pila de platos

Luna- eh… ¿?

Aki- tomare un vaso con agua –coge una botella de vino y se sirve en una copa, se toma como 10 copas de seguido

Luna- aki-nee chan! Basta! Me asustas!

Aki- que… es –pregunat mareada (aki ebria? En q estoy pensando! Haha eran los ojos de la bruja de la rosa negra)

Luna-. Aki, Yusei no fue el culpable de todo

Aki- de que?

Luna- -.-' hablamos luego

Aki- adios! Niña de cabello verde de nombre que no recuerdo

Luna- adios…

/fin flasback/

Jack estaba ayudando a calry a recuperarse del golpe, la trajo al taller y se quedaron afuera antes de entrar

Crow- oye jack! Que haremos ahora?, Yusei no nos ha hablado en todo el dia

Luna- y con mucha razon! –grita la pequeña

Los tres- lo sabemos, - agachan su cabeza

Carly- ahora nos pueden explicar que fue lo que sucedió de verdad?

Crow- si!

Los tres empiezan a contar detalle por detalle

Crow- ja! Eso fue todo!

Leo- hehe que locos!

Carly- esto lo debe saber aki

Luna, si peroo..primero ustedes tres se disculparan con Yusei!

Los tres- siii.. –inclinando su cabeza a la derecha

Calry- eliminaran el perfil de Yusei antes de que aparezcan mas fansgirl!

-siii…-inclinando a la izquierda

Luna- y deben buscar a aki y explicarle todo

-siiii….inclinando a la derecha

Calry- y ya dejen de decir si!

-siiiii…..inclinando a la izquierda

Leo- y vallan a comprarme una geseosa y una papita**! (aki-nee: yo tambien quieroo!)**

-nooo….. inclinando a la derecha

Leo- jum casi! , los tres van a disculparse con Yusei

Crw- Yusei venimos a disculparnos

Yusei- esta bien –se levanta de donde estaba

Bruno- lo sentimos –se inclinan

Yusei- eso no sirve de nada

Crow- pero Yusei esa no era nuestra intencion

Bruno- si todo se salio de nuestras manos

Jack- exacto! Jamas imaginamos que nosotros incluso aki y carly salieramos perjudicados

Yusei- bien los perdono

Estrechan sus manos

Jack-yusei, ya le aclaramos a todos lo sucedido

Yusei- bien

Crow- pero…

Yusei..pero…

Crow- eh bien falta aki, asi que iremos a contarle todo

Yusei- me parece Bien

Crow- Bien entonces nos vamos

Bruno- Bien nos vemos luego!

Yusei-. Bien espero respuestas

Jack- …-con un tic en la ceja –ya paren de decir bien! Bien!

Crow- bien ya!

Bruno- vámonos!

**(aki-nee: aa me maree de tanto Bien…. crow- tu lo escribiste!, aki-nne- "am Sorry mucho") **

Los tres llegan a casa de aki, en la etrada habian dos guardias ingleses

Bruno- miren! Si son de esos guardias que les dices lo que sea y deben permanecer quietos!

Crow- hehehe haber yo pruebo –crow empieza a sacarle la lengua y a saltar (como salta las gallinas, asi, asi como saltan hehe) luego bruno se le une

Jack- daa dejen eso!

Crow- vamos jack ellos no te haran nada!

Jack- frunce en ceño –esta bien –se acerca y hace muecas, el guardia lo golpea justo en la nariz

-aucch! Porque siempre mi nariz!

Crow- jajaja pronto tendras que hacerte cirugia!

El otro guardia manda a volar a crow

-aaah!

Bruno- hehehe , bruno no le hacen nada

Después de pasar llegan al jardin que da a la entrada

Bruno- woo! Que flores tan lindas!

Jack- si pero no tanto como yo!

Bruno se acerca para oler una de las flores lo que no sabia era que esta era artificial

-umm –la flor le rocia vinagre

Bruno- aaaah! Mis ojos!

Crow- hahahahaha! –crow camina y se pincha con una espina de digamos 30 centimetros de largo –aaahh p*** vidaa!

A jack no le pasa nada.

Al pasar el jadin aparentemente inofensivo logran llegar a la entrada

Bruno toca el timbre –aah! Esta caliente!

Jack- quita de alli ma****! –el rubio lo empuja y presiona el boton

Jack- ves no esta caliente, -cuando iba a quitar su dedo no pudo

Jack- aaah! Esto tiene superpegante!

Crow- ¿? Esto no tiene sentido

Jack jala y una parte de su piel se queda en el boton -auch –sopla su dedito

Mientras a crow** (crow- no le pasa nada! Aki-nee: que va_!)**

Primero le pica un mosquito que hace que se caiga rodando por las escaleritas de la entrada solo tiene unos 20 escalones **(crow- te pareceee!)**

Se oye una voz por el altavoz

-si buenos dias que se les ofrece?

Bruno- venimos a buscar a aki, se encuentra?

Al fondo se oye la voz de aki –no, no estoy!

-ella no se encuentra –dice la mucama

Los tres con una gotita en su cabeza

Crow- digale que salga que la oimos

Aki- ya dije que no estoy! –grita por el altavoz dejando a crow sordo

Crow- daa!

-sera mejor que se vallan –responde la mucama

Jack- no llegamos hasta aca para nada!

Aki- suelten a los perros

Bruno- perro?

En eso salen unos chihuahuas con tutus

Crow- hahahaha! Esos son los que nos van a atacar?

Jack- hahaha es un chiste!

Aki- jaja no!

En eso salen unos pitbulls con espuma en sus bocas

Los tres –aaaah! Putaa vidaa! –salen corriendo mientras son perseguidos por el jardin, de donde salen mas espinas, ya que aki lleva un control remoto en sus manos activando trampas

-auch auch! Auach!

Aki- hahahahhaha!

Llegan a la reja y los guardias los golpean

-y eso fue por lo de antes!

Los tres muy adoloridos y rasguñados suben a sus motos tambaleándose, logran llegar al taller de milagro y sin estrellarse.

Yusei- chi…chicos

Leo- eso les hizo aki?

Crow- no

Bruno- bueno técnicamente si

Jack- aki puso seguridad y trampas en su casa –dijeron muy adoloridos

Luna- woo aki es mala cuando es la rosa negra! Hehe

Yusei- cielos de veras no quiere que nadie se acerque

Crow- perros, espinas, guardias que golpean y quien sabe que cosas mas

Carly- jaja wou! Ven jack yo te curo!

Luna- hihi lo sabia! Ella no es la misma, Yusei debes ir a enfrentarla

Yusei- yo? Pero y que tal si esas trampas…

Luna- hay no exageres!

Leo- yo te puedo acompañar

Yusei- gracias leo

Luna- chicos tengan cuidado –les da la bendicion

Yusei- no es para tanto o si?

Crow- creenos, si –dijo curandose los pies

Yusei y leo llegan a la casa de aki y efectivamente notan que el sitio esta mas resguardado que presidente en un tiroteo de protestantes **(mentira exagero) **

Leo- como haremos?

Yusei- conozco a aki y se que nunca le haria daño a alguien

Leo- en serio? ¬.¬

Yusei- eh.. bueno tal vez si –toca su rostro recordando el golpe

Yusei logra pasar después de sr picado por unas abejas que no eran parte de las trampas de aki, ya que cuando Yusei iba caminando choco con la rama de un arbol y espando a las abejas

Aki- como pasaste mi fortaleza impenetrable! –pregunta desde el balcon de su cuarto

Yusei- en serio? … ¬.¬ -mira hacia atrás, lo que habia eran un monton de juguetes regados

Yusei- y con eso pretendias evitar el paso? Resulte herido? –pregunta con sarcasmo

Aki- juum si!

Yusei- aki no razonas!

Aki- que quieres! Te dije que no me hablaras!

Yusei- pues te hablo porque quiero que entiendas

Aki- jaja largo! O libero a los perros

Yusei- aki escuchame!

Ski- no oigo blah blah

Yusei- deja de comportarte como una niña!

Aki- y si no quiero! –cruza sus brazos

Yusei- deja la terquedad!

Aki- perdon que?

Yusei- esto es enserio!

Aki- lo siento Yusei pero no me interesa

Yusei- aa! Aki no me hagas subir hasta alla!

Aki- eso lo quiero ver ja!

Yusei- bien alli voy

Aki- subes y te mato!

Yusei- no lo creo…. –la mira y le sonrie

Aki- eh.. –se sonroja –aah deja eso!

Yusei- eso que? –sigue sonriendo

Aki- aah! –cierra sus ojos "piensa, maldita sea! Yusei! tu y tus ojitos! Porque tiene que estar tan bueno!"

Aki- jajaja Yusei di tus ultimas palabras! –hace aparecer a su rose tentacles

Yusei- aaah no otra vez!

Aki- jajaja esta vez no caere!

Yusei- no aki! , yo….-en eso llegan los chicos, Yusei voltea

Aki- y bien Yusei!, que ibas a decir! Hahaha

Yusei- eeem se me olvido

Pongg! Los chicos se caen y a aki le sale una gotita en su cabeza

**(Yusei- no me agrada esto, por que actuo como un idiota! Aki-nee: te lo mereces por hacerme enojar! Yusei- ah? Crow- hehehe ya ves lo que pasa cuando haces enojar a la escritora…. Aki-nee: crow! Deja de ser tan sapo! Pareces una empana´ metido en todas partes! Yusei- aki-nee, yo no hice nada! Basta o no te hablo! Aki-nee: T.T… crow- aah Yusei! la hiciste llorar! Yusei- lo siento, Aki-nee: kya! Te perdono! Crow- quee! Asi de facil! Lo perdonas! Y yo tengo que pedirlo como 10 veces! Aki-nee: sii! Ahora volviendo a la historia) **

-yusei habla de una vez! –gritan los chicos

Yusei- si! , aki! –grita de golpe, haciendo que aki se asuste ya que esta estaba entretenida con su disco de duelo, y resbala por el balcon

-aaah Yusei! por tu culpa! –grita mientras cae

Por suerte Yusei la atrapa

-siiii! –gritan los otros

Yusei- estas bien?

Aki- aahah –sonrojada –bajamee!

Yusei- se dice gracias!

Aki- eem gracias pues! –dice volteando sus ojos

Yusei- hehe que linda te ves cuando te enojas

Aki-eem

Carly y luna- kawai!

Los tres y un leo** (leo-¿?)** –da que cursi!

Luna- deberian aprender de Yusei!

Carly- si, él o tiene que buscar citas por web comoo otroos-los mira "disimuladamente"

Los tres chiflan y miran a otros lados como si no hablaran con ellos

Aki- Yusei, lo siento –vuelve a la normalidad

Yusei- hehe no, yo lo siento jamas debi confiar en esos tres

Aki y Yusei voltean a verlos friamente

Los tres siguen chiflando

Aki- y.. Yusei que me ibas a decir? –muestra una sonrisa

Yusei –ehm –se sonroja –pues.. que… te quiero mucho!

Aki sonrie y jala el rostro de Yusei hacia ella, juntando sus labios con los de él.

Los chicos se sorprenden

Carly y luna ven con ternura y rubor en sus mejillas en sus versiones chibi

Leo- wwaaa! Que cursis!

Luna- eso piensas ahora!

-al final todos vuelven a sus aburridas vidas, pero con cambios crow se vuelve un cazanovia y cazaparejas (hahahaha), bruno tiene al fin su cita con una chica rubia si ya Sherry **(oo al fin la nombré me dolio mucho hahaha)**, carly y jack como dije antes se van a las Bahamas!, Yusei y aki siguen con sus vidas normales pero siempre se ven mas seguido y pasan mas tiempo juntos.

La pc destruida fue reparada para que crow pudiera expandir su negocio , o era para otra cosa? **(crow- hey no soy un pervertido! Aki-nee: no otra vez!, tu aquí! Andas mas metido que una ampicilina! No sea sapo! Crow- T.T)**

**Fin…? **

**

* * *

**

**/Backstage/**

Todos aplauden,

Aki-nee: gracias! A mis fans!, a la academia!, a mis padres! A Dios! Y queee rayos estoy haciendo?

Y bien personajes queridos escucho sus comentarios!

Crow- fue una experiencia horrible para mi, me han bajado el autoestima…..porque me odias?

Jack- que bien que me fui a las Bahamas, pero yo quiero mas protagonismo!

Yusei- aki-nee que bueno que ya no me tengas rencor, buen final!

Bruno- tengo sueñito y hambrita, buena historia, quieres ir a ver fullmetal alchemist?

Luna- soy linda?

Leo- porque de pronto desapareci cuando Yusei hablaba con aki?

Carly- lo mismo que jack!

Aki- me gusto mucho, y porque tienes mi nombre!

Aki-nee: respondo!

-A crow porque me caes bien por eso

Crow- me dejas igual? Porque?

-A jack em sigue soñando

-Si Yusei ya lo supere!

-por supuesto bruno!

-Si luna, pero era un comentario

-leo tu te quedaste atrás no debias interferir era peligroso hehe

- carly a ti te digo lo mismo que jack

Y aki pues eso no importa

Aki- a mi si!

Aki-nee: yo tengo el NEE en esto y tu no lo tienes ya?

Aki- si, pero…

Aki-nee: pero nadaa! Lo arreglamos después!

Jiji si acabe, hare otra historia donde me infiltrare en las vidas de estos personajes y los hare sufrir

Todos: nani?

Aki-nee: sii asi que esperenme, estoy en camino

Pipipipipi –sala vacia sale planta rodadora

-waaoo! Se fueron a esconder! , no soy tan mala : (

* * *

**Saludos a todos! Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios!, espero que alla sido de su agrado y sus opiniones**

**Los quieres**

**Una loquita y risueña**

**Aki-nee!**


End file.
